The Testing of Bonds
by SonikkuGal
Summary: A secret testing facility and two brothers separated by fate. What happens, however, when looking out for one another creates stronger feelings? - Original story and characters. WARNING: Contains strong language, violence and yaoi.


Part 1

A large metal-plated room and no signs of an exit. Rectangular lights lining the ceiling down the middle to keep the room brightened for the cameras that rested in each top corner. Within the center of the room stood a single male figure with crimson red optics observing his surroundings though the locks of dark blue hair that draped down in front of his face. His shirtless and somewhat muscular upper half was covered in scars, most of them focused on the left side of his chest. On his lower half was a pair of loose black cloth pants and thick black boots to cover his feet. As he stood there in wait, his right foot slid back just a few inches before a suddenly noise came to his attention to the left. The male took a quick glance over, witnessing a turret rise up from the floor with aim set on him. Lightning quick reflexes caused him to roll to the right just as it opened fire upon him without hesitation. He rose up from the roll and instantly went into an inhumanly fast sprint at the gun. It slowly rotated to try and hit him though it was too late as he hopped up and landed on top of it, causing it to cease fire. Reaching down, the six-foot male grasped onto the gun's barrel and slowly bent it backward so it would be facing him. A smirk formed on his face as he hopped off of it just as it started to shake rather violently before blowing up, pieces of metal flying all over and scattering across the floor at his now grounded feet. It wasn't long before three more turrets came up from the floor to surround him and immediately begin firing. His red eyes glowing, he spread his arms out to the sides with a low growl. The bullets seemed to ricochet off of some kind of invisible force and fly elsewhere, a few stray bullets finding their way back to a turret and destroying it. Minutes had passed as this continued until all of the turrets were nothing more than scrap piles. He looked around as the room fell into silence, checking for anything else before allowing his arms to drop to his sides with eyes losing their glow.

"Is that all you bastards got", he shouted into the air. He was answered with an electrical current flowing throughout the floor and electrocuting him, his shouts of pain ringing through the now empty room before he was reduced to his knees. Breathing heavily, his vision became blurred before everything seemed to fall into darkness, his body collapsing to the ground.

* * *

"Vital signs returning to normal. Beginning injection process", a soft male voice could be heard nearby. It was then followed by sharp pain in his right arm, causing him to awake with a gasp. His eyes opened halfway, he looked all around in an attempt to take in his new surroundings as he lie there. It looked just any old hospital room. An IV beside his bed and a tube linking the fluids to his left arm. Standing on the right side of him was a male that looked to stand at about the same height as him. Long silver hair tied into a ponytail reaching down to the middle of his back and bangs covering his forehead. Small rectangular glasses resting on the bridge of his nose in front of his red optics and face near emotionless. His body clad in an open long white lab coat with a white button-up shirt underneath, black dress pants and black shoes. Held within his left hand was a syringe that had caused the pain, the needle far within his arm. "You overdid it again", he spoke emotionlessly.

"What the fuck do you care", he grumbled with eyes closed as he turned his head away.

"Now now. You know I care about you." He slowly removed the syringe from his arm, revealing the needle's thickness to be the equivalent to that of a pencil. "If I didn't, you would be locked up with nothing more than an injection to look forward to three times a day and possibly a lap around the courtyard if you're lucky", the male said as he gave the end of the needle a light flick at the tip. "All right. You're all set." He walked over to the sink and set the syringe down before beginning to wash his hands.

Sitting up, he rubbed his arm with a wince. "Hey, Tenshi. Let me ask you something."

He nodded once. "What is it, Tai?"

His head lowered as his hand rested within his lap. "How long will this have to go on?" He raised his hand a bit, looking into his palm. "Me being a test dummy, I mean."

"You're no dummy." He shut the water off and shook his hands a bit before taking the syringe over to a tube connected to the wall in the corner of the room that seemed to flow up into the ceiling. Popping it open, he set the syringe in and closed the door before hitting a small red button that sat beside it. The syringe was then sent flying up through the tube and out of sight. "And most likely until they find out what they want from all the tests."

He rolled his eyes before tossing the white blanket off of his legs and turning to set his feet on the floor. "I have a little test for them." He clenched his fist tight with a sadistic smile. "How about testing to see exactly how many times I would have to psychically twist their head before it falls off?" He laughed some.

Tenshi simply sighed before walking over to him. "Please don't think of doing anything rash. If you act out like that toward the scientists, you could get us both in trouble."

"What? It's not like they know we're brothers or anything", he said with a shrug.

"Yes but your actions would cause them to attack you and that would force me to get involved", he joked with a small smile, showing a change of emotion compared to before.

The two laughed together for a moment before abruptly stopping as a knock came to the door. "Doctor Hikari, you're needed in Lab Room 10 immediately", a female voice called in through the door. The sound of heeled shoes could be heard making their way down the hall.

The young man sighed heavily as he looked to the door before turning his attention to the male sitting on the hospital bed. "I have to get-"

"I know", he said to cut him off. "You get moving, all right? We'll talk later."

"I'll stop by your room later tonight." He made his way toward the door.

"Same time as always", questioned Tai as he crossed his arms over his chest tightly.

"Same dinner as always", he spoke as if finishing his statement with a smile forming all the more upon his face. He then left the room, closing the door behind him and giving it a lock. He stood there for a moment, head lowered and eyes closed.

Within the room, Tai sat upon the bed with head low and eyes closed just as his brother had. His fist soon raised to slam down on the bed hard, leaving somewhat of a dint. "Tenshi", he whispered softly to himself as he awaited the arrival of another doctor to take him away.


End file.
